Forgotten Hero
by AbhorsenSabriel87
Summary: A mysterious visitor drops in on the Titans... and no one knows who he is. Not even him! However, he does seem to have a connection with Raven...
1. Falling Star

AbhorsenSabriel87: Hey there, everybody! This is my first time doing a Teen Titans fic, but I think it'll go okay.  
Yuki: --looks over expectantly-- Are there any more of us?  
Sabriel: --looks over-- Any more of whom?  
Yuki: Any more OC's?  
Sabriel: Sha, just one for now. --looks to readers-- This is Yuki, a ½ arctic hare ½ arctic kitsune demon. My friend kitsune-kun created her and based her off of me.  
Yuki: Hiyas. Sabriel doesn't own Teen Titans.  
Sabriel: --shakes head-- Nope, I don't. On with the fic.

((--Chapter 1: Falling Star--))

_Yukikurete ... ... ... ... _Overtaken by darkness  
_ko-no-shita kage o ... _I will lodge under  
_yado toseba. ... ... ... . _the boughs of a tree.  
_Hana ya koyoi no ... . _Flowers alone  
_aruji naramashi. ... ... _host me tonight.

"A Flower at a Traveler's Inn" – Japanese death poem and translation

---It had been nearly a year since that day, Raven recalled as Cyborg drove the Titans home in his car. Almost a year since Slade returned from the dead, since her father tried to destroy the world. They had defeated him then, but she knew that he would return to try again this year. He would be stronger still, having had his loss ten months ago to fume about for so long. He knew their weaknesses and strengths now; the new strengths they had gained might not be enough.

---Even still, the Titans had had a memorable year. They were retuning from a rather unique mission this time, one taking place in Tokyo, Japan. Though all turned out well, it was a rather draining mission for Raven. The others seemed happy enough; Cyborg seemed glad to just be getting back home, Beast Boy was using the on-board laptop to check all the e-mail he had received from his loving fangirls in Japan, and Robin and Starfire sat on opposite sides of him, each smiling an almost secretive smile reserved only for those in love.

---Flicking her violet eyes to the clear night sky filed with stars, Raven wondered not for the first time why she was still here on this planet. If she stayed, they all died, but if she left, they would only follow. Thought it meant she had to stay, she was glad to know that they were behind her. Still, they had to be ready this year. If they were caught off-guard again…

---"A shooting star!" Starfire's glee and awe filled exclamation snapped Raven's thoughts away from the future and back to the present. Slowing the car to a stop, Cyborg unlocked the doors and everyone stepped out onto the bridge, watching the streak of silver in fascination. It was odd, but it didn't look like a falling star anymore; more like instead a-

---Raven's mind then picked up the surge of psychic power, and she knew that it was no star. It was one of her people. Running past Cyborg and a startled Robin, she leapt off the bridge and flew top speed, shifting into a shadow raven to decrease the wind resistance.

---"Raven!" Robin called after her, barely missing her cloak by inches. "Raven! Where are you going?!" When he received no answer, he turned to the others. "Starfire, you and Beast Boy follow Raven," he ordered, his tone sharp yet worried. "Cyborg and I will meet up with you once we get the let from the Tower." The two aliens nodded and flew after their comrade, the green ones shifting into the form of a crow. Immediately, the two remaining Titans jumped into the car and drove off, flying down the road at breakneck speeds.

_---Why did Raven take off like that?_ Robin wondered to himself, worried about his teammate. _And why didn't she say anything before she left?_

---As Raven flew towards the "falling star", she was asking herself the same question. Just because the mass had a psychic conscience didn't mean it was one of her people. In fact, it could be something entirely different and much more dangerous. As she watched, the silver streak dropped even faster, speeding towards the park like a comet. In moments, it fell among the trees, crashing into the ground with an earth-shattering noise and raising an enormous cloud of dirt into the air. Using her magic to part the dirt around her as she floated into the center of the cloud, Raven searched for whatever caused this. After a moment, she swept her hands from the center of her body outwards, dissipating the cloud with her magic.

---A huge crater as deep as it was wide, maybe thirty feet in diameter, lay before her, tree branches and clumps of grass strewn about carelessly. Fortunately, it seemed whatever had crash landed her hadn't gone as deep as the subway system or the sewer pipes. Floating gently down, Raven narrowed her eyes as she saw something glint in the mound of clumped dirt and stone. Touching her feet to the ground, she walked forward to examine the area where the glint had come from.

---"Raven!" Starfire called out, seeing the other girl ahead of her in the crater. Raven did not turn, either not hearing her or just ignoring her. Instead, she continued her careful descent into the heart of the crater. Starfire and Beast Boy landed on the edge of the cavern, the green creature shifting into his more human form and whistling. "Dang! What could've made an impact like that?" he mused aloud as Raven knelt next to a strip of silver cloth. Reaching out, she tugged on the cloth to pick it up… and pulled a hand and arm up with it. Gasping, she gaped at the discovery as Beast Boy exclaimed, "Whoa! There's a person in there?!"

---"Then we must help them!" Starfire interjected, jumping into the crater and running down to help Raven, who was currently using her dark magic to move the dirt and stone away. She finished before her fellow alien got close, but couldn't do anything but stare as she approached. "Is there something amiss, Raven?" Starfire asked, looking first to her friend, then followed the shocked gaze of her ally. Gasping, her hands flew up to her mouth in awe.

---Laying before Raven, dressed in a shimmering silver outfit kin to her own, was a young man, skin as pale as snow and hair as silver as his clothing. His battered body was tall and lean, muscles easily seen through the fabric of his shirt and pants. Much of the clothing was torn, and a tattered cloak of silver lay beneath him as if to serve the purpose of a blanket against the ground. Even if the women were not in awe at his physical beauty, they were even more amazed when he stirred and opened his eyes as Beast Boy came down and stood next to Starfire. With eyes of cloudy mercury, he looked to Raven and smiled.

---"_Raven…"_ He whispered her name softly, as if it was the most pure word to ever be spoken in Azarathian, and reached his hand to her face. _"I've finally found you…"_ But his eyes closed then, and his hand dropped before reaching her face.

---"…Raven, you know him?" Beast Boy asked tentatively, almost afraid of her answer. But she was just as shocked as he was.

---"No," she muttered, still amazed herself. "I've never seen him before in my life."

((--End--))

Sabriel: Okay, short, but it's kinda like the show that way. You get a small teaser at the beginning, then the intro, then the commercials, and then the main story.  
Yuki: So, do we play the music here?  
Sabriel: Actually, we're the words from the sponsors.  
Yuki: So when do we get the intro?  
Sabriel: …Um… Right after the last line and before the ANSectional?  
Yuki: Oh… okay! --smiles cheerfully--  
Sabriel: --grins-- Anyway, please review all who like!


	2. Something Interesting

AbhorsenSabriel87: Alrighty, since it appears that people like this story, I've decided to write another chapter.  
Yuki: --looks up-- Really? This one's not going to die away like the others?  
Sabriel: -.-U No… at least, not yet.  
Yuki: Oh… good, I guess…  
Sabriel: I do not own Teen Titans.

((--Chapter 2: Something Interesting--))

"_The mind is a city like London,/  
Smoky and populous: it is a capital/  
Like Rome, ruined and eternal/  
Marked by the monuments which no one/  
Now remembers."_

-Excerpt from "The Mind Is an Ancient and Famous Capital", by Delmore Schwartz

---"So who is he?"

---The strange man who had fallen from the sky so suddenly now lay in the Titan's infirmary, resting like the dead as the various machines monitored his vital signs. The Titans stood around him, each having their own feelings about this intriguing visitor. Robin's was the least naïve of them, being strictly concerned with the reason for this being's coming to their planet and who he was.

---"I have no idea," Raven answered, shaking her head. "And I'm not going into his mind. That is a dangerous path to follow when you don't know what you'll find."

---Understanding, Robin nodded curtly and turned to Cyborg, who currently monitored the information being processed by his vast machines. "What medical information do we have?" he asked, though as usual it sounded like an order.

---"Well, he's not permanently disabled, if that's what you're asking," the eldest boy answered, doing so with deterring from his task. "He's got a few broken ribs, massive burns on his back and arms, and lacerations all over his body, but he'll be okay to move in about a week. Also, my brain scans show higher than normal activity, acting a lot like Raven's psychic powers actually."

---All eyes turned to the Azarathian at that moment, as if she had some answer to this man that she hadn't disclosed. Violet eyes flicked to lock with each of her companions in turn, uneasiness rising in her. "What?" she asked, her voice clipped and sharp.

---"Is he one of your people?" Starfire asked, keeping her voice soft as if it would start a rage in her female friend. Everyone, especially Starfire, knew that Raven's people were not usually up for discussion without causing the alien to withdraw deeper into her self-loathing anger. Though, this time, Raven did nothing of the sort. She nodded once, paused, and then spoke to clarify.

---"I sensed his psychic ability as we watched him fall." She spoke softly, but everyone could hear her easily. "I also happened to notice that he sent a psychic call out in Azarathian. But…" She trailed off, once more looking at the man lying before them. "I've never seen him before."

---Robin nodded and answered, "All right then. We'll keep him under observation here in the infirmary until he's awake." He didn't say that they were going to interrogate him, but he didn't have to; they all knew he was going to do it anyway.

---Beast Boy looked over at the unconscious male, a bit intimidated. The guy had to be about six feet tall and the oldest of all of them, around nineteen or so. That silver hair was long and straight, cascading around his head and shoulders like a halo. Under the oxygen mask to keep him breathing, his face was well-defined and delicate in structure, like Raven's. His form was lithe and slender, as if he were a swordsman rather than a magic user. Glancing down at his hands, Beast Boy noticed something… peculiar.

---"Whoa! Check it out!" he stated, moving forward for a closer look. "This guy has a gem in his hand!" Curiosity swept through the group as Starfire and Robin leaned in for a closer look. Sure enough, a small ruby was implanted between his thumb and forefinger, near the wrist. When Robin touched the gem, checking for flaws, the gem shone and a small black flame dragon tattoo encircled his lower arm. The rest of his form shimmered lightly as well, and another tattoo faded into view on his right shoulder; a winged woman with a snake's tail coiled around his arm, playing a small lyre. This marking was in silver, black, and white only, save the eyes of the woman. They held the same shade of violet as Raven's own.

---"What do these markings represent?" Starfire asked, wonder filling her as it often did. "And why did they appear when we touched him?"

---"It looks like a concealment charm," Raven murmured, also fascinated. That was high level magic, but he seemed too young to be able to learn it. "It hides your true from the eyes of you enemies. His unconscious psyche must have regarded us as allies when you touched him, Robin."

---"No… freaking… way…" The Titans looked to Beast Boy, who was staring at the tattoos in fascination. "That… is so… cool!" At once, the green alien ran from the room, causing the others to stare after him in bewilderment. "What was that all about?" Robin wondered aloud. No one answered; Beast Boy was just that weird, and they all understood that ever since this team was founded.

---Moments later, the alien in question darted back into the room, and unusual-looking book in his hands. "I never thought I'd ever see someone as obsessed as me!" he exclaimed, opening the book and flipping through the pages with haste.

---"As obsessed with what?" Cyborg asked jokingly. "Tofu?"

---"No," Beast Boy answered, slowing his rapid page-turning until he stopped. "With this!" Triumphantly, he held up a picture in the book, one that looked almost exactly alike to the tattoo on the man's shoulder, only with less clothing and more color. Question marks could almost be seen above the other Titan's heads as they all peered in confusion at the drawing in the book.

--"Um… and what exactly _is_ that?" Raven asked, as confused as all of them.

---"_This_ is a lillend," he stated proudly, snapping the book closed and placing it at his side. "It's one of the many creatures from the Heroic Planes of Ysgard, the defender of all the fine arts and nature!"

---"Beast Boy, is that even a real creature?"

---Beast Boy faltered at Robin's skeptical question. "Well…" he started, looking off in embarrassment, "…I don't think so. I know what it is from this!" Then he showed the cover of the book around. The title state boldly Dungeons&Dragons: Monster Manual v. 3.5. Everyone nearly fell over in exasperation; who knew that Beast Boy and this strange Azarathian both had a closet love of Dungeons&Dragons?

---"Beast Boy," Raven started, looking exasperated. "Where would he have seen one of those? They're fantasy creatures; they're not even aliens."

---"How do **you** know?" B.B. protested, clinging to the book protectively. "Maybe they **are** real and he's seen one!"

---"That's enough," Robin said, his voice gentle but hard as steel. "Let's wait until he wakes up to get some information out of him." Everyone silently agreed and left the room, save Cyborg, who stood at his computer center and started reprogramming it to alert his main hard drive when their patient woke up.

((--End Chapter--))

Sabriel: Well, it was short, but I didn't want to bore you for too long. This is as if there were a short commercial break.  
Yuki: …That will probably last until the first week of January.  
Sabriel: -.-U Shaddup you. I don't have internet at my dad's place…  
Yuki: Anywho, please review! --waves--  
Sabriel: --two-fingered salute to audience-- Thanks everyone who reviewed. There will be more action next chapter. Oh, and I do not own Dungeons&Dragons!


End file.
